


Working Hazards

by arianapeterson19



Series: Avengers Shorts [72]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Anxiety Attacks, Avengers Family, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Phil Coulson, Blood, Clint Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hulk is a dog, Insecure Tony, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Motorcycles, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Phil Coulson, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but only like a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: There were no active threats on the building. It should have just been another day at the office.ORThe one where Tony comes to work with his fathers and it doesn't go great.





	Working Hazards

Tony was sitting on the ground with his dog sprawled out nearby, drawing a robot. His fathers had to work and Tony didn’t like daycare – he had a panic attack every time they left him there with those people so Clint and Phil had stopped trying for the summer, knowing they would have to get him to go to school in the fall and wanting to pick their battles – so he was in Nick’s office. Usually he would hang out in Phil’s office a few doors down but Phil had some important meeting and Clint was training some of the newer agents in stealth, so Tony had made himself at home in Nick’s office. 

As he was adding the red lines for the wires that would help run the robot, the building shook and alarms started blaring. Hulk jumped up, sniffing the air. Nick rushed out of his office door to the hall where people were walking quickly and shouting over the alarms. Tony got to his feet, his hand going to thread into Hulk’s thick dark fur. His breathing started to pick up speed and while he tried to count out the inhales like Dr. Bruce had taught him, it was difficult. The alarms were loud and he was alone and it was scary. Tony pulled Hulk to the corner and crouched down, hoping his smaller size would hide him.

The door burst open, a strange man dressed in dark green entered. Hulk hunched over Tony as the boy cowered behind him, biting his hand to keep silent. The man took two steps forward before he spotted the two figures in the corner. He raised his arm, gun pointed at Tony’s head, finger on the trigger.

BANG!

Tony screamed as the man collapsed to the ground in a heap as though he were a puppet with his strings cut. Behind him stood Phil, slowly lowering his own gun.

“Tony,” said Phil softly, stepping up to the frozen little boy. “Baby, are you hurt?”

Tony didn’t respond, eyes locked on the dead man before him, blood slowly seeping across the floor towards the kid.

Phil scooped him up and turned to leave, trusting Hulk to follow but not overly worried if he didn’t because getting his son to safety was his primary concern. Dogs were replaceable – albeit difficult it would be to find another dog as perfect for Tony as Hulk – his little boy was not.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you now,” reassured Phil, slipping into the hall, heading in the opposite direction of the gunfire. “Yeah, I’ve got him, he’s safe. We’ll be there in two minutes. Be ready.”

Tony clutched Phil’s jacket while the man ran down different halls, dodging other agents and people who were going in their own directions. Then Phil stopped and attempted to pry Tony loose from his jacket. Unsuccessfully.

“Tony, baby boy, you need to go with daddy,” said Phil softly.

“Come on, honey,” said Clint, his voice forcing Tony to look up.

The archer was mostly in a vent, just his arms and head sticking out.

“Stay with daddy,” said Phil, handing the trembling child off to his husband. “Be good. I’ll see you soon. Love you both.”

Tony didn’t respond and Clint closed the vent cover and crawled away, one strong arm holding the kid to his chest. They made it two turns before stopping and Clint unzipped his bullet proof vest. He wrapped Tony in the thick material, which made him look even smaller.

“I need you to follow me,” said Clint in a whisper. “You stay right behind me, okay? It’s going to be okay. You’re fine. I promise, alright baby? I need you to at least nod for me.”

Tony nodded shakily; Clint kissed his forehead.

“Good boy.”

They crawled together, Clint frequently checking over his shoulder to be sure that Tony was still following him. The five year old was doing his best to keep up but he was clearly terrified and the bullet proof vest was heavy on his small frame, hindering his movements.

“You’re doing great, buddy,” said Clint. “Up ahead we’re going to be getting out of this vent. We’ll be in the next build over’s parking garage. When we get out of the vent, I’m going to get us a vehicle and we’ll go to a place where we’ll me with papa.”

Clint was trying to keep his kid informed, hoping that would ease some of the anxiety he knew Tony was experiencing. When they emerged in the parking garage, Clint inwardly groaned because the Tuesday vehicle that was left – Clint was going to murder Steve for it – was a motorcycle. Years ago Steve, Phil, Clint, and Bucky had decided to keep a spare vehicle in the parking garage next door in case one or more of them needed a getaway. Every few days they traded out the vehicle that was parked there and Steve was Tuesday.

“Okay, Tones, we’re going to ride the motorcycle,” said Clint in as upbeat of a voice as he could manage.

The helmet was entirely too large for Tony to wear, so Clint put it on his own head. Then he mounted the motorcycle and turned Tony so the kid was sitting facing Clint’s chest. The archer then fashioned a harness out of some spare climbing rope, securing Tony to him as best he could. It would at least assure that the kid didn’t fall off, though Clint wasn’t too concerned with that with how tightly Tony was holding on to him. He wished he had a helmet for the kid but hopefully they wouldn’t crash and later Clint would be having words with Steve about the vehicles that were appropriate for getting away in case of an emergency and how they should be for more than one person.

They pulled out of the back exit of the parking garage and into traffic, Clint driving as calmly as he could so as not to draw attention to himself. The safe house was in a nice area a half hour away with an entrance underground three blocks from the actual house. Clint tried to make the ride as easy for Tony as possible, avoiding sharp turns and using every stoplight as an opportunity to run his fingers through the kid’s hair, a gentle reminder that he was safe. When they arrived at the safe house, Clint left the motorcycle in the underground parking spot and climbed the stairs into the house with Tony tucked safely against his chest.

The archer didn’t pause until they had made it to the top floor of the house. The entire floor was like a studio apartment, the whole house having been set up to facilitate multiple people at any given time. The kitchen section was fully stocked, there was a bathroom with a shower, and there was a full sized bed waiting.

“How about we get you all cleaned up?” suggested Clint.

Tony’s shirt was stained with spots of blood that had landed on him with Phil shot the man in Nick’s office. Tony was not overly responsive, allowing Clint to remove the vest and stained shirt and wipe him down. Clint took off his own shirt and slipped it over Tony’s head, leaving the archer in his sweaty undershirt and pants. The shirt was massive on Tony but the kid seemed to take comfort in the large material that smelled like his father. Then Clint settled back on the bed, holding Tony close, and started to wait.

“So I bet that was pretty scary, huh kiddo?” said Clint after a few minutes.

Tony nodded, still shaking in Clint’s arms.

“Wanna know something?”

Tony nodded again, chewing on his lower lip.

“I was pretty scared too.”

Tony leaned back to stare at Clint’s face, searching for any hint of deception. He found none.

“I was afraid that something was going to happen to you and Phil,” continued Clint. “I was scared that I wouldn’t be able to keep you safe. I was afraid that someone was going to take you away.”

“I was scared of that too,” whispered Tony almost reverently, amazed that his father had the same fears as him.

“It’s okay that you were scared, Tony,” said Clint seriously. “I was scared too. But I want you to know that no matter what, Phil and I will always do everything we can to protect you and keep you safe. You’re our kid and I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Papa killed a man who was pointing a gun at me,” said Tony, tears finally spilling from his eyes.

“Oh baby,” sighed Clint, cuddling Tony in close and rocking him slightly. “I’m so sorry you had to see that. I’m so, so sorry. But I’m glad you’re okay. Do you know what would have happened if papa hadn’t shot that man?”

Tony nodded, sniffling. “He was going to kill me. He had his gun pointed right at my head.”

“Then you know that papa had no choice, right? Papa would never hurt someone unless they were hurting or going to hurt you. Understand?”

Again, Tony nodded.

Clint sighed. He knew that wasn’t going to be the end of it, there were going to be nightmares and Bruce was going to be so mad at him after therapy for having his kid at work. But the attack was not normal, they hadn’t had any threats or warnings, there was no way he could have known that today of all days some group was going to try their luck at headquarters. Still, it would be better when Phil came to get them – and hopefully he would have Hulk. Until then, the radio silence was going to drive both waiting boys insane.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like Adopted Tony stories. If there are any good ones out there I should read, let me know. I have a hard time finding them, which is why I write my own.
> 
> Also, this is the end of this story but if you find that you really need a second chapter to find out if Phil is okay, let me know and I'll consider it.
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
